Esa noche
by laurithedreamer
Summary: Una tierna historia sobre cómo seria tu noche de bodas con Kendall


Habia terminado la boda . yo estaba en la limosina viendo a través de la ventana el hermoso paisaje que se presentaba al oeste .una playa hermosa rodeada de pajaros revoloteando entre si , unas olas blancas y espesas que coloreaban la arena blanca y el cielo , totalmente azul y sin nubes.  
Si , era perfecto . Todo era perfecto . con él mi vida era totalmente perfecta .  
Me sentía hermosa , segura y amada . todo gracias a Kendall , mi esposo , mi dueño , mi todo .  
Yo le pertenecía a él tal como me pertenecía a mi .  
Pero había un temor que corria por mis venas sin dar traspaso . La noche de luna de miel . No es que tenga miedo , al contrario , confio en el como a nadie he confiado en toda mi vida pero , estaba lista para entregarme totalmente a Él?  
Llegamos a la hermosa casa ubicada enfrente de la playa . cuando baje, mis pasos fueron interrumpidos por unos fuertes brazos tomando mis piernas envueltas por el blanco y profundo vestido que tenia puesto . me rei con una risa chiquita dejándome llevar por kendall , poniendo mis manos sobre su cuello y mi cabeza sobre su cuello , inhalando su dulce perfume .  
Intercambiando románticas miradas , finalmente arribamos a la habitación . mi aliento se detuvo al ver Rosas en el suave colchon , velas sobre el suelo y un jacuzzi en el balcón . Quede sorprendida, nunca creí que Kendal haría una cosa así . Me dirigí hacia el balcón contemplando la hermosa vista cuando de repente, sentí unas suaves manos recorriendo por mi cintura y la mandíbula de Kendal sobre mi cuello.  
"te gusta preciosa?" me pregunto Kendall , su aliento corría por mi cuello como una serpentina  
"si, Kendall me encanta" "Es, es hermosa" suspire  
"no tan hermosa como tú" sonrió apretujándome contra su pecho  
Sonreí, dándome vuelta y mordiéndome el labio mientras dirigía mis brazos hacia su cuello y mirando a los ojos verdes y penetrantes  
"Te amo Kendall" dije totalmente perdida en su mirada  
"yo también te amo" dijo mientras acariciaba mis desnudos brazos expuestos al aire frio que rodeaba por el lugar. Mi piel de gallina se iba acentuando cada vez más en mi piel . Kendall al notarlo me preguntó "estas helando amor, tienes frio" "solamente un poco" con una risita acentué y los dos nos dirigimos de vuelta a la habitación.

Al llegar allí sentí una duda . no me la podia sacar de mi cabeza . estaba lista ?  
Kendall preparó dos copas de vino y cuando volvió me la sirvió amablemente  
"a que brindamos ?" dijo kendall levantando una ceja haciéndose el interesante y metiendo su mano en su bolsillo  
"mmm no lo sé tu que piensas" sonreí picaronadamente siguiéndole el juego  
"por el amor , la felicidad ?" sonrió  
"por los amigos , las fiestas" rei en chiste  
"por nosotros" dijo kendall . su mirada cambio inmediatamente en una forma que jamás he visto . en una forma apasionada , deseada , queriendo algo y nunca dejarlo soltar  
"por nosotros" dije tímidamente , intimidada por esa mirada que no me perdia de vista  
Cuando terminamos de beber kendall tomo mi copa y la ubico en un pequeño estante . volvió con esa mirada que estremecía mi piel . se acercó a mi y puso sus manos en mis mejillas . su aliento prevalecía en mi boca. Acaricie sus manos no dejando de ver su mirada . Me sentía tan insegura .que pasaba si él no me aceptaba tal como yo era, si después de esto todo cambiaría . "tengo que prepararme" le dije. "regreso en unos minutos" le di un beso en la mejilla y me dirigi rápidamente al baño.  
Cerre los ojos y suspire . Este era el momento . de demostrarle que no soy cobarde , que puedo hacer esto . delicadamente me saque el vestido quedándome en solo un Bra y Panties . me puse un perfume de melón que tanto le gusta a kendall , me cubri con una toalla y me acerque a la puerta aunque sin salir "k-kendall?" pregunte temblorosamente "si, bebe?" respondió "dime que me seguiras amando aunque no lleve puesto nada" "que estas diciendo? Bebe eres preciosa . sal afuera" di un suspiro y abrí la puerta dejando caer mi toalla . Los labios de kendall se partieron , se había sacado su tuxedo y solamente estaba en una camisa y unos pantalones desabrochados . tímidamente me saque el broche dejando caer mi pelo por mis hombros y mirando para el suelo . kendall viendo mi reacción tomo mi barbilla y susurró "eres hermosa" dio un paso hacia mí , sus manos recorriendo por mi cuello para luego partir sus labios contra mi piel e inhalando el aroma . "melón mi favorita" susurró con una sonrisa . yo atónita seguí mis manos y los apoyé en su espalda tratando de relajarme .

Sin embargo cuando volvió a acercarse a mis labios , notó una duda en mi cara "pasa algo cariño , no no quieres hacer esto?" "no no , si que quiero hacer esto es que Kendall es-es mi primera vez y no se que voy a sentir aparte , tengo miedo que no me encuentres suficiente o-o que no me ames mas y-" "sé lo que vas a sentir" dijo interrumpiéndome . acarició mi mejilla con su dedo pulgar mirándome directamente a los ojos "que mi cuerpo fue hecho para ti y que lo seguiras amando hasta el fin de tu existencia" "como lo sé?" pregunté "me amas no?" acentué con la cabeza "entonces toma mi consejo y dejame dar el paso"  
Tomó mi mano y la dejó en su pecho , donde se ubicaba su corazón . "prometo que seré suave … por ahora" la que rompe con una sonrisa y me besa suavemente . una sonrisa se forma en mi cara mientras sus labios están en contra míos. Sus manos toman mis manos y los guian a su camisa para desabrochar los botones. Yo nerviosa , segui sus pasos hasta dejarlo totalmente descubierto por arriba . el sonrió , empujándome hacia la cama y guiando su mano a mi cabeza asi escalando hacia mi besándome tan apasionadamente que no podia respirar . sus dedos pasaron de mi espalda descubierta hacia el corpiño para abrocharlo . yo suspire temerosamente , temiendo que no le gustara como era . él lo notó y susurro "sh sh tranquila estás conmigo no te voy a herir, sólo… dime lo que amas de mi" "lo que amo de ti ¿" pregunte mirando hacia sus ojos . él sonrió , acentuando su cabeza y dirigiéndola hacia mi cuello , presionándola hacia mi piel , tan sensible al contacto de sus labios . "tus ojos" suspiré . "que hay con ellos?" preguntó , asi desabrochando mi brasier causando un temblor en todo mi ser . oh no estoy descubierta , les gustará , las odiará? "wow" suspiró Kendall mirándome a los ojos con la mirada más hermosa que haya visto "eres- eres la chica más hermosa que haya visto" . Acarició su mano sobre mi mejilla mientras que yo apoyaba mi brazo sobre su cuello "en serio?" pregunté contenta , aunque también un poco avergonzada . mis mejillas se voltearon rojas al hecho "totalmente , emm puedo?" acentué "por supuesto" mordiéndome el labio .

El tragó saliva, se acerco y rozó su mano contra mi sensible piel , su dedo acercándose al medio de mi pecho y rozándolo suavemente. Yo jadeé al contacto de sus dedos deslizándose cada vez mas sobre mis lados. Sus labios se unieron a la caricia . "Kendall" suspiré en forma de preguntar " él muy distraído besando mi cuello mientras sus manos me envolvían . "shhh ya no mas habla" me dijo . Ahí supe que era el momento. En el que iba a ser suya por el resto de su vida. Sus manos tomaron mis panties y los tiró cerca de la cama. Los dos reímos. Miré sus ojos . Tan peetrantes y hermosos . Verdes y deslumbrantes . El acarició mi mejilla y dijo "eres tan hermosa y toda mia" sonreí y puse mis manos en su cuello "por siempre" dije . Y ahí es cuando él entró en mí. Era incómodo al principio , pero luego es una sensación increíble. Recuerdo al principio que el me cantaba para que me tranquilize y luego gemidos y gritos por el otro. Sus labios no se separaban de los mios . "Te amo" susurró jadeando. "yo también" susurré. Él se dio vuelta y me acerqué a su pecho , abrazando su cintura y cerrando mis ojos para finalmente dormir . Pero no podía no después de lo que pasó . Fue tan hermoso . "(Tn)" "si?" "acabo de hacerle el amor a mi mujer" sonreí y nos dormimos.

El suave canto de unos pequeños pájaros establecidos sobre un estrecho y luminoso árbol enfrente de mi habitación , despertó mi sueño . Habia soñado sobre el primer dia en que conocí a Kendall . Con su guitarra , ese look de hipster y su dulce voz , había atrapado mi atención al salir del subterráneo. "The A-team" sonaba en todo el ambiente. Esos ojos verdes y penetrantes me habían dejado sin respiro. Y en el momento en que reconocí la canción, una sonrisa prevaleció en Kendall. Ese fue el comienzo de todo . De cómo nos enamoramos . Nuestra historia , la que duraría para siempre.  
De repente una suave caricia se deslizó sobre mi espalda mientras unos largos dedos se envolvían en mi cabello , dejando también labios rosas y húmedos en mi cuello . "Amor "  
Esa voz. Tan dulce y perfecta. Sonrié felizmente al escuchar a mi MARIDO despertándome de mi largo descanso. "te. Hice. Desayuno" entre besos murmuró. Finalmente abrí los ojos y me estreché como si no hubiera mañana. Me di vuelta y ahí el estaba.  
Con unos bóxers solamente y su desnudo pecho enfrente de mi nariz. Rodeé mis brazos sobre su cuello y lo besé . "Buenos días" sonrié al susurrar en su cara. "Como amaneció Señora Schmidt?" preguntó . Señóra Schmidt. Wow. Se oía tan … comprometedor. "amo que me llames asi" sonreí "pues mejor acostúmbrate porque así es como te llamaré por el resto de nuestros días" se dirigió hacia mi cuello depositando besitos mientras sus manos me hacían cosquillas "Basta Kendall , kendall" riendo , casi sin respirar . Su peso se apegó ante mi . Este chico. "(Tn) luces tan irresistible cuando amaneces , no quisieras ante del desayuno tener una ronda 2?" preguntó picaronámente. Dios, su aliento tan cálido me hacia estremecer .  
"Kendall por favor porque no dejamos los juegos para mas adelante y ahora disfrutamos el desayuno?" sugerí retirando lentamente su peso sobre mí.  
Él hiso una mueca de nene caprichoso y me ayudó a traer la bandeja que había llevado.  
Comimos un par de tostadas con un rico capuccino , iluminados por el sol de la mañana.  
Sus ojos brillaban como dos estrellas a punto de explotar . No puedo creer que él sea mío.

Terminamos y fuimos a lavar los platos . Yo estaba vestida con una de sus famosas remeras escocesas.  
Él se sentó y agarró una revista , para chequear lo que podríamos hacer para ese día.  
"¿Qué te parece ir a esa nueva tienda de comida orgánica? Dicen que es muy buena podríamos ir a comprar algunas cosas" sugirió. Me sequé las manos y me senté en su regazo acariciando sus mecas doradas. "mmm no lo sé , cariño por que no vamos a la playa? , el clima está precioso" le sonreí . "Podría ser una buena idea" dijo. "Además, me puedes enseñar tus nuevos trucos de surf. He visto que has practicado un poco". Él se entusiasmó a mi respuesta, agarró una de las toallas servidas en el baño y gritó desde allí . "VAMOS AMOR LAS NOS ESPERAN!" Una risilla se produjo en mí. Preparé mis cosas al igual que él y nos fuimos sujetados de la mano hacia la playa.

Fue un día hermoso . Las gaviotas revoloteaban por el brillante , celeste y salvaje mar. La arena blanca y espesa llenaba nuestros pies. Habiamos Montado las olas como wow. Él es muy bueno en realidad.  
Todavía no podía creer que había sido su esposa , suya , y para siempre.

En un momento antes de retirarme del mar , un par de fuertes brazos me levantó hacia su pecho. "¿sabés que te amo no?" me dijo él sonriéndome . "mmm no no lo sé me lo podrías decir?" le dije guiñándole un ojo . " . AMO!" la ultima palabra la gritó a mil vientos . yo reí dije " que bueno porque yo también Te.-beso- AMO!" . él rió y me dio vueltas con sus brazos . Sus suaves manos recorrieron mis mejillas y con un ligero movimiento me besó . Tan apasionadamente que es difícil describirlo.  
Y así fue el comienzo de una hermosa vida junto a Kendall. El amor de mi vida. Mi razón de ser. Mi todo.

FIN


End file.
